Mobian-Mario Mania 3
by Manias 3.0
Summary: Continuing on after six years, Kyla and Shadow find trouble with their past when their past-nemises's daughter, Karma, steals the Master Emerald AND the Core gem of Esstacy. Kyla and Shadow have to get them both back to their own planets before time runs out. With Little Jake/Twoface helping them out, will they finally have peace after all THIS?
1. The Party

**(Okay, this is the longest series I've done so far. You know the drill: I do not own any Sega or Nintendo characters. Yoshevil is not with me this time, so his patented move will not be used in this story. His channel, surprisingly enough, has vanished…yeah. If ANYONE knows what the heck happened to him, PLEASE let me know! I know he wanted me to make this. But, besides that, enjoy Mobian-Mario Mania III.)**

Pt. one

Kyla, the well-known and loved/feared half-koopa general of the koopa army, was on the porch with Jack/Twoface watching the sun set. Shadow was inside talking on his comm. to someone, but Kyla wanted him to be ready for tomorrow. Their half-half-breed son was turning six. Kyla smiled at the little toddler just as the sun went down. Shadow walked onto the porch and pulled at Kyla's arm. Kyla turned and saw him signal for her to talk. Kyla understood immediately. "Jack?" Kyla said, "Mommy and Daddy need to talk for a bit. Go to your room, and I'll tuck you in when we're done."

"Yes, Mommy," replied Jack.

As he ran to his room (a newly added feature to their house at Bubble Lake), Kyla and Shadow sat down in the living room. "What is it?"

"Knuckles just called me," Shadow started.

"Knuckles?"

"And he is seeing tremendous reactions happening with the Master Emerald back on Mobius. He's called me over to help check it out, and I won't be back until tomorrow night."

Kyla stood up, "But you'll miss our son's birthday party! Lord Bowser was going to throw a feast at the castle and give him his first armbands!" she shouted.

Shadow stood up and faced her. "I don't have a choice, Kyla. If the Master Emerald is reacting to something, I'm the best at finding the source."

"Can't he get Mephales or Nazo or Emerl to do it?"

Shadow thought about that. Then said, "I'll talk to him about that, but I'm not sure."

And the matter closed right there.

…

The very next day, Kyla took little Jack to the mighty castle over lava. "Mommy?" Jake asked, "Why isn't Daddy here?"

As they went up the stairs to the throne room, Kyla replied, "Your daddy had to go help Knuckles with something."

"But he'll miss my party" Jack whined back. Finally, though, they made it to the throne room of Lord Bowser. The guards let them in and…"SURPRIIIIZE!" Confetti mayhem of cheers, blowers and happy koopas greeted them with a grand table of goodies right in front of them. And one more: "Shadow!" Indeed. The ruby and ebony hedgehog was there in the flesh and smiling at them. Jack ran up to him with the speed of sound and gave him a big hug. Bowser came up to Jack and gave him a high-five. "Hey there, you forgot about your favorite grandpa!"

"No I didn't," Jack retorted as he traded with Lord Bowser. Shadow used that time to talk to Kyla. "Knuckles was right there and he said he found him or her already. So we're set. But we still need to investigate."

"I want to go back to Mobius anyway. We'll all go back to the house on Greenhill."

"Okay. But, right now, I want some of that cake." He nodded at the twenty-story cake.

"Help yourselves!" Bowser Jr. gave the signal, and everybody ate.

…

"Best party EVER!" Jack squealed on the way home. Kyla and Shadow were walking right behind him and watching him run his little legs off. After they got inside, they got the portal ready. "Jack? Let's go!"

"Be right there!" Jack came in carrying a small, tie-string bag. "I don't wanna leave THIS behind," he said.

"Fine," Shadow said impatiently, "Let's go." And they all went through the portal to their other house. When they got there, they set their stuff down and went to the Sonic team to report. Jake went with them. But when they got there, no one was at the base. The place was deserted. "I thought they would be here. I don't get it," Shadow said, confused. Just then, the lights came on. *CLICK!*

…

**(What just happened? Who was Knuckles after? What is in that tie-string bag of Twoface's?! Find out in the next chapter. Alrighty guys, feel free to see my other stories, favorite stories, and favorite authors. I know they've got good stuff and, HEY, give them a shout-out to them too for me [tell 'em I sent ya.]. Otherwise, I will see you next chapter.)**


	2. A New Surprise

**(I do NOT own any Sega or Nintendo characters except my OCs and Karma belongs to Yoshevil. I FINALLY found him, and he is now known as ****thepatriotroxs****. I hearby dedicate this story to him. Just saying.)**

"SURPRIIIIIIIIZE!" The lights came on and, in the center of the team headquarters was a pile of presents and a five-layer cake with "Jack" printed in icing all over it. The team was all over the place cheering and blowing party blowers and throwing confetti. Oh, what a sight. "Planned this out, Shadow?" a surprised Kyla asked her just as surprised spouse.

"Nope."

Jack was just as surprised as his parents were. Only he was ecstatic about the party. "WOW!" he cried in glee. Sonic came up to the little guy and said, "Happy Birthday, Jack! Six years old, and no girlfriend yet?"

Jack looked up at him in wonder. "Was I supposed to get one?" Everyone laughed.

Kyla and Shadow saw Knuckles waving them over, and they obliged. Knuckles huddled them in a corner away from the party. "I think I found him, but I'll need your help. When the fiasco is done, meet me by the shrine on Angel Island."

"You got it," Shadow replied before grabbing Kyla by the hand and whispering in her ear, "Get Cream to babysit Jack. I want you with us."

Kyla, before she could reply, was then pulled back into the party. But something wasn't right. Why the Master Emerald? Why now?"

…

Kyla snuck through the tall grass to the shrine with Shadow. She had finally managed to convince Cream to babysit Jack for her. But it was hard. Kyla patted Banri, her blade, who was slung on her back. Shadow pulled up next to Knuckles and asked, "What's the plan?"

"Alright, Shadow, you take the left. Kyla, the right. I'll meet you two in the middle and we'll ambush him."

Shadow looked at him skeptically. "You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have a feeling we'll get him." With that, Knuckles crawled forward in a quick pace.

"Shadow, you be careful," Kyla warned. "I'm getting some bad vibes about this."

"Don't worry, Kyla," Shadow replied smugly, "What could go wrong?"

With that, he headed off in the direction of the boneheaded plan.

…

A black Yoshi with gray clothes and black flowing hair stood near the Master Emerald. What powers it held. Slowly, she reached out to touch it, when, "GOTCHA!" A red echidna jumped on top of her and pinned her down. "Who are you?" he demanded. The Yoshi tried to reply, but a black hedgehog and a human girl came up right behind him. "Knuckles, was that necessary?" the hedgehog asked. "She wasn't doing harm."

"She might've stolen it!" the echidna replied in fury, still holding her down.

"A big thing like THAT?" said the girl. "Not likely." She shoved Knuckles off of the Yoshi. "Are you okay?"

The Yoshi stood up and brushed off her pants. "Yes, I'm not hurt. My name's Karma"

The girl smiled to reveal sharp teeth. "I'm Kyla. The bone-head who jumped you is Knuckles, and this is my spouse, Shadow." Kyla pointed to each as she introduced them. Then she looked at Karma and asked, "What were you doing here, anyways?"

Karma looked at Kyla with a questioning glare. "What's it to you? You aren't part of this world." Seeing Kyla's reaction made her rethink. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to help my father out. He's weak and needs energy to live."

Knuckles crossed his arms. "And who is your father?"

Karma narrowed her eyes at him. "That's private." Turning back to Shadow and Kyla, she asked, "Please help him. He needs this energy."

Kyla looked at Shadow and shrugged. "What do you think?"

Shadow looked thoughtfully at Karma. "Unless we know who your father is, we can't help you."

"Sorry, kid," Knuckles said. Looks like you're on your own." With that, he turned to walk away, followed shortly by Shadow and Kyla. Karma just stood there with an evil gleam in her eyes and a smirk on her face. "Alright, then," she whispered. "You asked for it."

…

Kyla, Jack, and Shadow came home that night tired. Jack went to his room and plopped right on the bed. But Kyla and Shadow sat on the living room couch and talked about the strange Yoshi.

"What do you make of her?" she asked him.

"Suspicious," he replied. "I don't trust her."

"Me neither. I say we find her again and question her."

Shadow looked skeptical. "But what if she moved on?"

Kyla rose from her seat and patted Banri on her back. "Then I'll hunt her down and take her by force, if I have to."

Shadow came over to her and smiled. "You always were the fighting type." Before Kyla could say more, Jack came into the room with a haunted look in his eyes. "Mommy!" he cried, "There was a floating black orb in my room! He said he wanted me in hell!"

Kyla rushed into her son's room and searched. "Where is that bastard who DARES to threaten my son!?" she hollered.

"Right behind you," said a familiar, dark, malicious voice. Kyla spun around to see the bane of her nightmares, the torturer of hell, the Dark Star.

…

Karma sat in her cavern base with a black orb in her hand. She called it the energy drainer. If she touched it to a powerful entity, its energy would drain into the orb. If she touched it again, it would flow back in the entity. An evil grin slowly formed across her face. Her Father, Yosheveil would be so proud of her once his energy was restored. Finally, he would have his revenge.

…

**(Oh my good God! Karma is really the enemy? No shock there actually since her father is Yoshevil. Anyways, sorry this took so long. 1. I had writer's block. 2. I'm in college. More stuff soon, Until then, though, I will see you all later.)**


	3. All Kinds of Trouble!

**(Manias: I do NOT! own any Sega or Nintendo characters except for Kyla and Jack. Now, before I start, Shadow has something to say. Shadow?**

**Shadow: Alright, in the last chapter of Mobian Mario Mania 2, I said there was going to be a competition. As of now, you have until December the 14****th**** to come up with a different fan fiction representing me and another besides another OC or Amy Rose. No offence to all those pairing-lovers, but it is getting rather boring. Remember this date well, because, when your fan fiction is finished, you will have to PM Manias and tell her what the title is so that we can judge it.**

**Manias: Of course, there will not be winners or losers; it's all in good fun. So, with that being said, Let us continue the torment!)**

…

_**BAM!**_ Kyla was sent flying through the air by a blow landed to her face, and she landed with a sickening thud on a nearby tree. It had been at least a half-an-hour since the Dark Star attacked her son, Jack, and she was determined to give the Dark Star some pay-back. With all that was going on, she didn't really have the time or patience to deal with her old enemy. "Dark…St-star!?" she sputtered as her mouth ached from the blow, ""L-Let's finish this, NOW!" With that, she summoned ten Ztars to her possession, and a bright light enveloped her, transforming her into Ultimate Kyla. But the Dark Star was not swayed easily, and shot one of his crystal shards at her heart. Kyla blocked it and continued the transformation.

…

Underground, in the basement of the house, Shadow found a place for his son to hide. "Now, if that star comes back, scream and get help. I'll be right back." With a final word, Shadow raced up the stars into the fray of battle with his wife. Jack sat in the darkness and waited. He could hear his parents fighting the Dark Star. Holding his little tie-string bag, he heard voices that were not related to his mother or the battle upstairs. Suddenly, a Yoshi head peeked out from the gap he was staring at, and she said, "Hi there. You look like the one I need. Will you help me?"

"Why?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"My father is sick, and needs help. You look like just the one he needs," said the Yoshi. She pulled him to his feet and said, "My name is Karma, by the way."

"I'm Jack."

"I like the name. So, ready to go?"

"I have to tell Mommy and Daddy I'm leaving, though."

"I'll leave a note for them," said Karma impatiently. "Now come on!"

…

"I'll kill you next time, Kyla!" the Dark Star shouted as he faded away. Kyla and Shadow, bleeding and bruised badly, headed inside the house to tend to their wounds. "Damn!" Kyla muttered, "I was hoping never to see him again."

"Yes," Shadow agreed. "I'll go get Jack from his hiding spot."

"No!" Kyla said quickly, "I don't want him to be in a shock to see his parents in this state…not yet. Wait until we clean up a bit."

Shadow thought about it for a moment, then consented.

…

Jack and Karma walked to the mountains where Karma hid. Jack felt a little nervous going with her. Something about her didn't seem right. Karma led him into the base in the mountain and shut and locked the door. Jack saw a capsule holding a Yoshi with a black fedora, leather jacket, and sunglasses. He looked asleep. Jack turned to Karma who pulled out a crystal glowing with energy. "Who is he?" Jack asked.

"My father. He needs power like this-"she held the crystal in front of him- "to wake up. I need you to get me the Master Emerald on Angel Island to help me balance the counter-powers within this crystal. Only then, will my father be fully restored."

"Question?"

"What?"

"Could you repeat that?"

Karma face-palmed herself. "My father needs the Master Emerald in order to wake up! Got it?"

"Okay…Knuckles is going to be mad at me, though."

"Don't worry," said Karma with a smug smile," I know a way around that."

…

Sonic and the gang were about to close up for the day. It was long and fun, but the party was over. _Gee._ Sonic thought, _I wonder what Jack is up to now._ As he thought, Shadow and Kyla rushed into the room looking worried, terrified, and pissed. "Shadow? What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" Kyla shouted at the blue speedster. "MY SON IS GONE!"

"What!?" Sonic asked, shocked.

"The Dark Star attacked, so I hid Jack in the basement. But, after we got done fighting, he was gone with THIS in his place." Shadow held up a note. Sonic took it, and read it.

_To Kyla the General and Shadow the Hedgehog:_

_If you want your son back, you will listen to me. I need the core-gem of Esstacy in order to awaken my sick father. If you do not heed this warning, Jack gets destroyed. Bring it to me on the evening of the new moon. I will wait at the Mountain's base for you then._

_Karma_

Sonic stood there shocked. Who was this, "Karma"? "Who is she?"

"I have a good idea," said Knuckles, who had just come in, looking tired and battered. "She stole the Master Emerald."

"Oh, God!" Shadow looked at Knuckles in shock.

"This is getting interesting," Nazo commented to his shadowy comrade, Mephales.

"We HAVE to find them!" Kyla grabbed Sonic by the shoulders and shook him violently. "My son could be in danger!"

"Calm down!" Sonic yelled over the shaking. "We'll figure something out."

…

As it turned out, the plan he came up with was actually asking Princess Peach to make a Replica of the Core Gem for them. They planned to give Karma the fake one, and hope that she would return Jack to them. So, they got the fake made and met Karma at the appointed time. "It took you long enough," she said impatiently. "Have you got the gem?"

Shadow didn't answer, but pulled out a purple and green marble the size of the Dark Star. "Here," he said simply.

Karma smirked and said, "Do you play me for a fool? I have the real one already!" With that, she pulled out the real gem. "I stole it just after you left Esstacy, anticipating your treachery. Although, I am impressed by your punctuality and cooperation, so I will let you live. However, my father might not be so merciful…once he wakes up."

"That won't happen!" Knuckles shouted from behind Shadow. "Give me back the Master Emerald!"

"Not until the ritual is complete!" With that, Karma vanished into thin air.

…

Jack stood between two of the most powerful objects he had ever known: the Master emerald and the Core Gem. He didn't like the situation he was in. Karma reappeared next to him and smiled at him. "Thank you for helping me, jack. I owe you one for this."

"Will you let me see my Mommy and Daddy now?" Jack asked, hopefully.

"Soon. After I see my Daddy, I'll let you see yours. Okay?"

Jack seemed fine with this as long as he had his tie-string bag with him. After Karma pressed a few buttons, the capsule opened to reveal the Yoshi in full form. Electricity surged from the two pillars next to him, and pulsed rhythmically with the body. After two minutes, the deed was done, and the Yoshi stood up, all healed and powerful. Karma handed him his katana, "Death of Kyla" and stepped back. "Welcome back, father."

The Yoshi walked to little Jack and said, "Hello little friend. I am Yoshevil, and I'll be your killer today."

…

**(Manias: And in under four hours! Whoo! Will Jack survive? What is in his bag!**

**Shadow: And will I finally get to be united with him?**

**Manias: Don't forget to review if you enjoyed this chapter, check out my other stories and favorite authors and stories as well. Other than that, I will see you later, you maniacs. Tu-turu!**

**Shadow: No cop-outs. That's HuskyMudkipz gig.**

**Manias: What? Would you rather I did Ssundee or Bodil40? What about YoshitoMario?**

**Shadow: No. and you're only advertising.**

**Manias: So? I'd might as well mention Batclone and SimonHD90 and ASFJerome!**

**Shadow :We'll see you later!**


End file.
